


Esoteric

by Stingray



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: Trying to explain the feelings between them, the love, it'd be like trying to explain what water tastes like. They just loved each other in the kind of way that you couldn't describe, the kind you can't even figure out what it is, but it's just so good, and it works, so you embrace it to the fullest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU ARE LITERALLY THE BEST!! Enjoy this VERY special Sevasey treat! :) <3 xxx

Everything about their relationship was perfect, it was everything they could have ever hoped for. Each aspect about their togetherness was amazing in their own aspects, and neither one was sure how they'd gone this long being apart. They just loved each other in the kind of way that you couldn't describe, the kind you can't even figure out what it is, but it's just so good, and it works, so you embrace it to the fullest. Trying to explain the feelings between them, the love,  it'd be like trying to explain what water tastes like. There's just nothing else like it that one could compare it to, it was just  _them_. Though they liked every moment they spent together, their favourite parts were going to sleep with each other after a long day, and waking up the next morning in each others arms.

Then you have the days were nothing goes as planned, and the likelihood of going to bed alone the next night becomes more feasible. The shift when Matt had gotten shot by the gang members at the firehouse for example, like, that shit just hit too close to home. Their own turf, disrespected by some trigger happy idiots who got into a fight with the other kids on the playground. One of them  _shot_  Matt. Kelly had to admit that had rattled him more than he'd ever admit out lout. Maybe it was only a shoulder wound, maybe it didn't hit anything important. But hell,  _a gunshot wound._

Kelly had to wait anxiously in the hospital waiting room for Matt to finish. Because only  _'family'_   was allowed in the treatment room with him, and maybe him and Matt, maybe they were family, but nobody besides the two of them had that information. Nobody else knew the things they did behind closed doors or under the sheets. It was just between him and Matt. Kelly rubbed his face roughly, trying to ebb away the stress and worry, maybe pushing away the bit of water that was slowly pooling in front of his dull blue irises. 

It was a drive home from the hospital after Matt had gotten stitched up, a drive that took way too long. Kelly only had one hand on the steering wheel the entire time, the other rested on Matt's lap, gripping the blonde's hand tightly. Once home it was the closing of doors, and straight into each others arms, something they couldn't do too often. Who knows what people would do if they knew, so to them, it was better safe than sorry. But when shit like this happened, when skin tore and pain ascended onto one or the other, they just wanted to be  _close_. They just wanted to  _hold_  each other, and  _kiss_  each other,  _be_  with each other.

"Coulda lost you today." Kelly said softly, nuzzling Matt's neck gently as they leaned against each other.

"But you didn't," Were Matt's words, equally as soft, not missing a beat.

Kelly sighed quietly, "I know. .  _But_. ."

"Yeah." Matt knew what it felt like, he knew how terrible it was to watch Kelly get hurt on the job and not be able to take care of him or comfort him right on the scene. He figured he could safely assume it had been the same feeling for the other man today. 

Moments of silence turning into long minutes, Matt felt more relaxed than he had since long before shift; he was still being embraced by Kelly because the dark-haired man didn't want to let go. Kelly hadn't known how much he had  _needed_  this, how much he had needed to hold this amazing man, the blonde hair and a big white bandage on his shoulder. 

"You feel tired," Kelly stated with a tinge of his undying concern, noting how Matt was slowly and continuously began letting his weight collapsing against him.

As if on cue, Matt yawned long and wearily, "Yeeeah, I am."

"I'm bringing you to bed." Kelly grinned, all of a sudden hoisting Matt up and bringing him in the direction of the bedroom.

"Ooh," Matt laughed softly, "You horny teenager,"

Kelly chuckled deeply, "Not like  _that_." He said with a smirk, as he deposited Matt carefully into bed, minding his injured arm. "You need some rest."

"Well, I won't argue with you on that one," Matt said soft, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed, removing his socks. Kelly decided to help and began pulling off the rest of his close until he was left in his boxers. He pulled back the sheets and waited for Matt to crawl under them. Matt complied, not needing and then watched as Kelly began walking away, out of the room.

"What the hell!" Matt called out in astonishment.

Kelly rushed back, "Wha? You okay?"

"Yeah but," Matt propped himself up on his elbows, "I thought you'd join me."

A look of realization dawned on Kelly, " _Oh_. But you need to get some rest."

"Well come rest  _with_  me then." Matt shuffled over, leaving a big, empty, Kelly-sized space beside him. Matt had a pleading look on his face, like he wasn't sure if he was okay with being left alone right then.

With a smile, Kelly made his way over to the bed and was about to get in, when suddenly Matt, with the etchings of a smirk, exclaimed, "Stop."

Confused, Kelly took a step back, and scratched his head. "I feel like I'm getting some mixed signals here, Matt." 

Matt laughed.  _And oh, his laugh._  Kelly fell in love with it all over again every single time he heard it. "I just," He erupted in more giggles, "If I have to take my clothes off, so do you, Sevy."

Kelly rolled his eyes, "Who's the horny teen now?" Big smirk on his face as he pulled off his shirt, followed by his pants and everything else besides his underwear. Hands resting lightly on his own hips as he looked down at Matt, "Better?"

Matt nodded, pulling back the covers while Kelly got in. Kelly reached out his arms, pulling Matt against his chest, where he snuggled in quite nicely. Times like these, the ones where one of them was hurt, the best remedy was skin on skin contact. 

Kelly's hand, which was tracing patterns on Matt's neck ever so gently, traveled down Matt's shoulder, elbow, ending on his wrist, "Your hand looks heavy, Matt." He said, big grin on his face, "Lemme hold it for you," He finished with a wink, intertwining their fingers together.

Matt laughed, "Why thank you, so kind." After a moment, more serious. Continuing, "But really, thank you."

"For?" Kelly asked curiously, still gripping Matt's hand.

"For today, for being here with me, for being  _with_  me."

"Always. . You know, Matty," Kelly replied, a happy smile resting on his perfect lips, "I never planned on falling in love with you, but I'm so glad I did."

Matt's smile grew and he shuffled that much closer to Kelly, relishing in the coziness and the warmth. "Me too." 

**Author's Note:**

> My photoshop skills may need a little work yet, but I think it's headed in the right direction! ;)


End file.
